1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a code modulator, a converter, a controller, and a power transmission system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a sharp increase in supply of power generated using natural energy in addition to supply of commercial power from an electric power company. Also, installing local, small-scale power grids has been proposed in order to reduce losses due to long-distance power transmission.
Japanese Patent No. 5612718 discloses a multi-terminal power conversion apparatus for asynchronously and flexibly supplying power.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-91954 discloses a power supply apparatus including a communication unit that transmits/receives information signals to/from another apparatus and a power-supply unit that supplies power to the other apparatus.